Ranma The Catgirl
by chrono 9999
Summary: A slight change in the neko-ken causes big changes in Ranma's curse AU - OOC
1. Glowing Eyes

"Listen to me boy" talking

'He is such an idiot' thinking

(Crack) sound effects

What a worthless son panda signs

**change in time or place**

-------------------------------- change in POV or scene

* * *

Chap1: Glowing Eyes

Glowing eyes. Are eyes supposed to glow? A seven year old Ranma didn't think so. But glowing they were. And it was scaring him more than the other times his pop threw him into the pit of cats. Normally he'd get thrown in, scream for a few minutes, and black out. This time he was too scared to even do that. All the cats were scared of this one too. This was bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma sat next to a large tree. It was a good day today. He had added more cats to the pit to help his son to get rid of that stupid fear, he stole more fish sausage from the market, and most of all his son hadn't screamed and turned into a cat for twenty minutes, a new record. In fact, the boy hadn't made a sound at all. Then he realized it wasn't just the boy it was the cats too. Now we're not saying Genma is the brightest star in the sky, but he isn't as stupid as most people think, just almost as stupid as most people think. So using his limited deductive skills, he figured something must either be very right or very, very wrong.

As he slowly got up and nervously walked over to the pit, a feeling of dread started to overcome him. "Boy?" he asked as he got to the edge, "Are you OK?"

Just after the words left his mouth the pit exploded, throwing Genma back into his tree. When he was able to lookup, he saw his son. Ranma's eyes glowed as he tilted his head to the side a little, meowed, and bolted toward the old lady's house where he always goes for some reason.

"Well, the glowing eyes were new" he said as he started to follow his neko-fide son. "I hope she has some food this time, I'm starving and I can't sell off the boy while he's like this" he said, greedily rubbing his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Genma left, a pair of glowing eyes looked over the field where the "cat pit" was dug. 'I hope that was enough of my essence to keep him from a murderous rampage' thought the cat spirit. 'What kind of idiot would try the neko-ken in this day and age? I'd better follow them so I can complete the merger when his personality is done developing and firmly rooted... wouldn't want him to be afraid of cats for the rest of his life.'

**9 years later**

Ranma looks over the hundred or so springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them. "This don't look that hard old man", he says.

"Don't just stand there boy lets train" Genma says as he jumps to a pole.

"Right" Ranma jumps to another pole.

"Very bad! No one train here anymore! Very dangerous!" screams the Jusenkyo Guide. 'Of course they will ignore me just like everyone else does until they get cursed' he thinks.

(Splash) "Is that all you got pop?" Ranma said mocking his currently unseen father. "What? Are we done already?"

The water starts to swirl and out jumps a giant panda. "W-w-what the hell is That?!" studers Ranma.

"Honored sir fall in Spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic legend of panda that drown twelve hundred year ago." the Guide told him. "Whoever falls in spring takes body of panda"

"NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screams too distracted to block a panda kick.

(Splash) "Younger Honored sir fall in Spring of drowned Girl. Very tragic legend of girl that drown fifteen hundred year ago." the Guide said. "Whoever falls in spring takes body of girl"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside the springs the cat spirit watched in horror as the one he bonded to all those years ago falls into a spring. Horror, not because he is cursed to be a girl when he is hit with cold water for the rest of his life, that would do him some good and teach him that girls are NOT weak, but horror because the curse bonds with the soul. A soul he now shares with the boy.

As he feels the pull from the spring, he mentally shouts, 'NO! He's not ready yet! I have no idea what this will do his personality! It's rooted enough yet!'

(Splash) "What that?" Asks the Guide to no one in particular. "O well" he shrugs.

**Ranma's mindscape**

"Where am I?" says a confused Ranma.

"We're in your mind, child"

"Who said that!?"

A small cat with glowing eyes steps out of the shadows "I did."

"C-c-c-c-c....... I'm not afraid?"

"Not here you're not. Maybe not ever again." The cat says slightly depressed.

"Not afraid of cats, that's great!"

"No, it is not great. Do you remember me, child?"

"Why would I ..... those eyes!! You're the really scary cat with the glowing eyes!" Ranma says backing away slightly.

(sigh) "Yes and no. I'm a cat spirit. I made a soul bond with you so you wouldn't go on a murderous rampage when in the Neko-ken, but I didn't do a full merger as is required to cure you of it."

"Why not?"

"I'm GETTING to that so be QUIET while I finish!!"

"O.K. O.K. Ya don't got'ta yell at me."

"As I was saying, I didn't do a full merger because it would have destroyed your developing personality. "

"But now I'm old enough?" he asks hopefully.

"Not quite. I'm here because the curse dragged me here. I wanted to wait another four or five years before I asked you if you wanted to merge. The spring is forcing us to merge. I'm sorry Ranma but I don't know what will happen to either of us now that you fell into the spring of the drowned girl."

"SPRING OF THE DROWNED GIRL?! No no no no! Any thing but THAT! I don't wan'a be a girl. The old man will die for this!"

"Calm down Ranma. At least you're still human, you could have fallen into the spring of the drowned gerbil, now that would have been bad. Besides, the curse should be temporarily reversed by warm water."

"What do you mean by 'should'?"

"When we finish merging you will take on some cat features, like a tale, slitted eyes, cat ears, and improved senses. But because we are merging in a magical spring, you might merge with your female side as well creating permanent girl Ranma."

As if on cue a short busty red head appears and looks around confused "Where am I?"

"Who are you?" asks Ranma

"The spirit of the spring of the drowned girl. I drowned here a long time ago and every time someone falls in a part of my soul is ripped away and forced into them" she replies.

"Ranma we should help her. Let her merge with us" says the cat.

"WHAT!!!!! I ain't too keen on the idea of you 'merging' with me, why would I want some girl doing it too!!"

"You heard her. Her soul is being ripped to shreds. By merging with her she won't be doomed to oblivion."

"Great, let's just start a party in my head." (sigh) "Fine, but remember this is my life you're messing with."

"Could someone please tell me what is going on here? I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about" an even more confused girl says.

"I'll give a brief summary, do you know of the neko-ken?" She shakes her head in the negative. "Well, a summary of the training is to throw a child into a pit of starving cats until he or she goes insane. Our friend here went though that training and I gave him a piece of my soul so he would lead a half way normal life. Later he comes here and gets kicked into your pool, I get dragged in because the curse bonds with the soul, forcing me to fully merge with him. We were wondering if you wanted to come along for the ride. It will save you from the oblivion that awaits you otherwise."

"Ya realize you're spos'ta breath when ya talk, right?" asks Ranma.

Ignoring the boy the red head answers the cat "I guess so, it does sound better then an eternity of having my soul torn apart... Let's do this!" she says excitedly. "How DO we do this by the way?"

Ranma and the cat sweat drop.

"Leave that to me and hopefully we will come out of this fairly unscathed" answers the cat.

All three start to glow and feel drawn to each other. They float closer and as they meet a bright light fills the mindscape then it is empty again waiting for its creators new form to seek rest so that it can use it for his/her bidding.

* * *

Ranma ½ is not owned by me. If it was I would be rolling naked in a pile of money not writing fan fictions in a bathrobe at 2am.

Proofread by: SilverBullet23

Dmraeder

Please review as this is the first thing I ever wrote and I want to know if I should continue.


	2. A Cat Girl!

"Listen to me boy" talking

'He is such an idiot' thinking

(Crack) sound effects

What a worthless son panda signs

**change in time or place**

-------------------------------- change in POV or scene

* * *

Chap 2: A Cat Girl?! 

**Nerma 1 month later**

As the rain falls to the ground, the people on the streets see two figures coming out of an alley.

"Why are we here daddy?" says the short, busty, pigtailed redheaded with cute, fuzzy, red, triangular ears on top of her head, a long, furry red tail, and icy-blue, slitted eyes. She's dressed in loose black kung-fu pants, a red silk Chinese shirt, blue cloth bracers, and black sandals.

To an old friend's house (flip) And stop calling me daddy (flip) You sound like a girl the giant panda signs.

Every one on the street stares, not at the cat girl, or the giant panda, but at the fact that the panda just flipped the sign three times with three different messages.

"And whose fault is that 'Daddy'?"

Oh to have such a worthless son (flip) He won't even listen to his own father (flip) To have raised him to .. (smack) The panda is in the ground and a bristling cat girl is on his head.

"I'll stop calling you daddy if you stop winning. It's annoying the hell out of me 'Father'"

That's better (flip) But not much

"Ya ya ya, lets get goin..... oooooo a butterfly" the cat in the cat girl just got distracted in normal cat fashion and starts playing with the butterfly.

Panda sweat drop.

I'm sure there are lots of butterflies (flip) at my friend's house (flip) Come along boy

"O.K. daddy. Er I mean father" she says dejectedly.

As the two round the corner, everyone on the street stares, then they shrug and cough it up as just more strangeness in Nerma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FIANCÉE!!!!" the scream was herd over three districts.

"Yes. My old friend Genma and I made a pact a long time ago, before you were born, that if we had children of the opposite genders that they would be engaged to join the two schools of Anything Goes Marshal Arts" says Soun matter of factly.

"I hope he's older then me younger men bore me" says Kasumi.

'Oh great, some pervert is coming. He's probably going to pick one of us just to get in our panties' Akane thinks to herself.

"Is he cute?" asks Nabiki.

"Ha ha ha. I don't know." says Soun.

"You don't know?" Nabiki deadpans.

"I've never met him" Soun replies calmly.

Just as his daughter are about to interrogate him some more, there is a knock on the front door.

"That must be them" says Nabiki.

"Saotome, old friend! It's been so long!" Soun joyously calls.

They both run down the hall just in time to see the door burst open. A red and black blur flies through the now open doorway and lands on a very confused Nabiki.

"Where are the butterflies?" asks a smiling perky redhead.

Soun looks at the cat girl not noticing anything other than the fact she is human. "Are you?" he asks

"Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout that." says the cat girl just before she is enveloped in a bear hug from the Tendou Patriarch.

"Oh how I've waited for this day. Now the schools will be......." Soun's eyes go wide as he notices the very slender frame of Ranma, not to mention a couple of things that have no right being on the male body.

He pushed her to arms length to get a better look at her and stops at the chest area. His eyes bulge and his jaw falls.

Nabiki comes up and pokes Ranma in the breast, "Ya know if ya really want ta do that you do have a set of your own to poke" says a slightly miffed redhead.

"That's what I thought I felt when he jumped me. He's a she dad."

And with that Soun goes to dream land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I get all worked up over a fiancée and he turns out to be a she" complains Nabiki to her half conscious father.

"When my friend said he was blessed with a son I assumed it was a boy" comments Soun.

"Does this (poke poke) look like a boy?" she asks sarcastically.

At this point Nabiki notices she isn't the only one who is poking. She follows the finger touching her breast and follows it up the face of a scowling redhead, "I figured if you could poke me I could poke you"

To this, a very embarrassed Nabiki gives a weak "I'm sorry"

"No problem" shines Ranma "Just don't make a habit of it and we'll be fine"

"Ya sis, it isn't polite to fondle your guests" Akane says scowling slightly, and then she turns to Ranma and beams "Hi I'm Akane, want to be friends."

First a look of surprise, then a look of pure happiness crosses the cat girl's face "Sure!"

"Let me give you a tour of the house" Akane says with a smile that could melt the polar ice caps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... and this is the dojo."

"Nice"

"You study kempo right?" asks Akane

"Of course, it's one of the basic forms of the Anything Goes style" beams Ranma.

"Then let's have a little match then. You might want to take off your costume off first"

"Cos..tume??" Ranma asks a little confused.

"Your cat costume. I don't think the contacts will interfere too much but that tail and those ears look expensive, I wouldn't want them to get ruined" Akane says.

"It's not a costume Akane" Ranma says in a serious voice while twitching her tail and left ear.

(gasp) "They are real, but how?" a concerned Akane asks her new friend.

"Long story. I'll tell the whole thing later. The shot version is my father put me through some really stupid training and this is the result," she says looking a little down. She brightens and says, "enough about that, let's spar."

At those words Akane smiles and gets into a basic stance while Ranma gets into _her_ basic stance ie. no stance.

As the fight begins, Akane throws a punch followed by a snap kick, both of which Ranma doges by moving her body in odd angles while smiling. Then Akane tries a sweep kick which Ranma jumps over. 'How is she dogging my attacks? She must be reading my moves' she thinks as she starts to move faster. Ranma just doges faster and at even stranger angles with an even bigger smile. Finally Akane can't take it anymore "Here I come for real" and launches all her power behind her punch, misses Ranma completely, and puts a hole in the wall.

(tap, tap) Akane turns around slowly to see Ranma with a big toothy grin and starts to laugh, and Akane joins soon after.

"That was a good match, I'm just glad you're not a boy."

"Why's that?" asks Ranma nervously.

"I just couldn't stand to lose to a boy" and with that she walks off, leaving a slightly depressed Ranma standing there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bounding up the stares with a pack only an elephant should be able to carry, Ranma smiles as Kasumi shows her the room she will be staying in. "Ranma, you really should go wash up after sparing with Akane."

"I am a dirty little kitty, aren't I" Ranma says jokingly. "Where's the washroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left"

"Thanks!!" Ranma says perkily and bounces off to get cleaned up.

"Oh my, she does have a lot of spirit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well here goes" Ranma says as she enters the warm water feeling her body shift, her tale retracted and disappeared, her ears slid down her head and took on a human appearance, and finally her body shifted from female to male.

(sigh) 'It's good to be a guy again even if my senses are dulled a little at least I don't have that whole annoying perkiness thing going' he thinks as he slips the rest of the way into the water.

'It sure has been awhile since I've been able to have a good long soak in hot water. It's been awhile since I've been male too, feels good to have all the pieces back in their right spots.'

"They are going to find out sooner or later so might as well go out like this" he says to himself as he starts to get out of the tub.

When he came to the standing position, he heard, with his slightly dulled, still sharper then everybody else's hearing, the door to the outer door to the changing room open. As soon as he heard this he froze, scared out of his wits. 'No, I don't want them to find out like this. I want it to be on my terms, not fates.'

"Please don't open the door, I'm kind of undressed in here" he says. 'Where did that come from? Must be a little of the cat spirit or the girls personality showing through'

He heard the door slide open and shut again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he thought 'It could have been worse, she could have screamed or something.'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He spoke too soon.

He got into the changing room and put on a clean version of the clothes he had worn there. As he walks out to the dinning room he hears Nabiki say "What was that all about?"

"There's a pervert in the bathroom!!"

"Then why didn't you clobber him?"

"He scared me, that's why."

"Oh my, Ranma was in there. I hope she's all right."

He walks around the corner, hoping he is ready for what awaits him there.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asks him.

"Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this."

* * *

Ranma ½ is not owned by me. If it was I would be rolling naked in a pile of money not writing fan fictions in a bathrobe at 2am. 

Proofread by: SilverBullet23

Note: Thanks for the good reviews. As for the last line in the first chapter as dana-san asked, that will come up in the middle of the next chapter. Half way done with chap 3 pulse needs to be proofread by my friend SilverBullet23. Hope to be done by Friday or Saturday. Unfortunately, I just got deployment orders for Iraq so the chapters will come out slow after that one (got a laptop to work on and lots of floppy disks to send to SilverBullet23 so he can post for me). Wish me luck.


	3. Missing Time

"Listen to me boy" talking

'He is such an idiot' thinking

(Crack) sound effects

What a worthless son panda signs

**change in time or place**

-------------------------------- change in POV or scene

* * *

Chap 3: Missing Time

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane sat on one side of the table while their father, some old fat man in a dirty gi, and the boy who clamed to be Ranma sat on the other.

"Let me reintroduce you, this is my friend." Soun says, motioning to the fat man.

"Genma Saotome," the fat man says, "and this is my son."

"Ranma" says the boy. Akane notices he has the same slitted eyes that the girl Ranma had.

"Are you really her, that girl from before?" asks Kasumi.

"How to explain? Best to show you." Genma says as he throws Ranma toward the pond behind them. Ranma twists and lands with cat like grace on the rock just in front of the pond.

"Got to try better than that old man" Ranma says mocking his father. He takes a step forward and slips on the wet stone and falls backward into the pond. "Damn it, you made me get wet. Oooooooo...... fishy!!" Ranma jumps out of the pond and tries to catch one of the fish from the side.

"Now that you have seen the horror of what my child becomes" in the background you hear Ranma saying "fishy fishy fishy fishy fishy" "let me tell you how it happened."

(splash)"Like I'm gona let _you_ tell the story ya big chew toy," Ranma growls at her pandafied father "ya always make me look like an idiot that fell into the spring on purpose."

**Flash Back,** **Jusenkyo 1 month ago **(repeats a little so bear with me)

"This don't look that hard old man", Ranma says.

"Don't just stand there boy lets train" Genma says as he jumps to a pole.

"Right" Ranma jumps to another pole.

"Very bad! No one train here anymore! Very dangerous!" screams the Jusenkyo Guide. 'Of course they will ignore me just like everyone else does until they get cursed' he thinks.

(Splash) "Is that all you got pop?" Ranma said mocking his currently unseen father. "What? Are we done already?"

The water starts to swirl and out jumps a giant panda. "W-w-what the hell is That?!" stutters Ranma.

"Honored sir fall in Spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic legend of panda that drown twelve hundred year ago." the Guide told him. "Whoever falls in spring takes body of panda"

"NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screams too distracted to block a panda kick.

(Splash) "Younger Honored sir fall in Spring of drowned Girl. Very tragic legend of girl that drown fifteen hundred year ago." the Guide said. "Whoever falls in spring takes body of girl"

(Splash) "What that?" Asks the Guide to no one in particular. "O well" he shrugs.

Genma jumps down and tries to say "where is my son?" but it comes out "Gruff?" At this point he notices something wrong.

Just as Genma is about to ask the Guide what is going on, the spring his son fell into explodes upward and a figure falls to the ground like a cat.

"Younger Honored sir? Is you O.K.?" asks the Guide.

"Oh I'm fine, but daddy is going to die." A female voice says behind the fog of water that used to be the Spring of the drowned Girl.

A white and red blur flies out of the fog and slams into the black and white fuzz ball. "Ooofff" the panda says. The rest of the beating is too grotesque to be written with out bumping up the rating. Needless to say, afterward Genma has several large pointy objects coming out of his posterior and all his limbs in very unnatural angles.

**End Flash Back**

"So you turn back with hot water?" asks Soun pouring boiling water over the fat panda.

"Hot not boiling!" says a burnt Genma.

"So your problem isn't that bad" Soun says trying to boil Ranma alive with his tea kettle.

"I don't like things that hot 'cause they burn my delicate smooth skin. 'Sides I'm not done with my story yet!" Ranma says.

**Flash Back the Guide's hut about 5 hours later**

A currently male Ranma and a human Genma are sitting across from each other.

"I said NO old man, I don't want a cure. I told you what happened in my head, if I cure myself I could end up killing a part of me!" Ranma yelled furiously at his father.

"But son how could you want to be a weak girl for the rest of your life, you even have a different personality when you are her!" whined Genma only thinking about how horrible it must feel to have your head severed.

"The only reason I act like that is 'cause all the extra energy from the 'TRUE' neko-ken, that I can't turn off in that form for some reason, mixed with those female hormones makes me annoyingly perky and cat like. Oh, and in case you wanted to know," Ranma shifts into a cat boy complete with the ears and tail, "I can go full neko while I'm a guy too, just not for very long." He shifts back to normal except for his slitted eyes.

Genma is about to whine some more but he is interrupted by a splash nearby and a female scream of "Ranma, it's all your fault I'm wet now!!"

Ranma's eyes go wide. He races out the door. When he gets to the spring he recently fell into his eyes are greeted with a sopping wet, blue hared girl wearing black pants and a yellow shirt. What gets his attention the most is the blue, triangular ears on top of her head and the bulge of what could only be a tail in her pants at the base of her spine. "Shit" he mumbles under his breath. "O.K. who are you and why is it my fault your wet? He asked.

"You!! Because of you I've seen hell!! If you've forgotten my name let me give it to you so you know the person who is going to kill you! I'm ..." the new cat girl then notices something for the first time, her voice. She looks down slowly, "A Girl?!?!?" and promptly faints.

The Guide appears out of nowhere and says to the startled Ranma "When you fall in spring you change it, now it called Spring of the Cat Girl, cannot say Drowned Cat Girl because you no drowned."

**A few hours later**

"What a strange dream, I came across these springs, knelt down next to one to fill my water jug, then I fell in, to top it off, I found Ranma then I became a girl" says the male figure clad in black pants and a yellow shirt.

"It wasn't a dream" says a voice in the corner of the room, "unfortunately it was real."

The boy hops to his feat and looks around the room, "Who are you?"

"I'm the one you blamed for falling into the water" says Ranma as he steps out of the shadows. "Now tell me who you are and why you want to kill me, then I'll tell you about your new curse"

Too stunned to do much else, he stammers out "R- R- Ryoga and what do you mean curse?!"

"Didn't you notice that you weren't a guy when you came out of the spring?" asks Ranma, slightly amused.

"I- I- I turned into a girl?! But I'm a guy now so I guess I'll be fine."

"Wrong, lost boy, every time you get splashed with cold water you turn into a cat girl, warm water turns you back" Then he mumbles under his breath "at least you keep your personality fully intact."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways at least you're human, _mostly_, that spring we fell into is right next to the Spring of the Drowned Piglet. You don't want to be dinner every time you get wet do you?"

"No, I guess not. But I want to be a guy and what do you mean mostly?"

"That was the Spring of the Cat Girl, but that's not so bad you, cud've fell in the Spring of the Drowned Piglet"

"You already said that. So I turn into a ca.. wait a minute 'we' what we I fell in not you?"

"I fell in about a half a day ago."

"You don't sound too upset about it."

"Ya, well that's what happens when you combine your soul with the soul of a cat spirit and the soul of a girl who died 1500 years ago. Let me get you caught up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, your dad knocked you out after three days of waiting for me, and when you finally came to you were already at the coast?"

"Yep"

"Then he knocked you into that spring and because of that neko-ken thing you turned into a cat girl."

"Yep"

"Then I fell in and found out that you permanently changed the spring."

"Yep"

"You know for once I can't blame you for anything... where is you dad, I want to ..._talk_ ... to him."

**That night after falling asleep**

"Hay, I thought I was done with this place." Says Ranma slightly confused.

"So did we" says a female voice as the girl and cat walk out of the shadows.

"So everyone is here again, why?" asks Ranma.

"SO YOU CAN LEARN WHO YOU ARE NOW" says a disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"Who said that?" asks Ranma looking around.

"I AM THE PART OF YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS THAT YOU CREATED TO DEAL WITH YOUR NEW PERSONALITY. I BROUGHT YOU HERE AGAIN TO HELP YOU DEAL WITH THE THREE CONFLICTING PERSONALITIES YOU NOW HAVE. YOU MAY NOT HAVE NOTICED BUT YOU WERE NOT ACTING LIKE YOUR SELF SINCE THE SPRING. I SEPARATED YOU TO HELP YOU DEAL WITH IT."

"Ya I kinda did feel funny in my own skin once I was a guy again. So your say'n that I have to work my self out to be my self again." Ranma says, then he thinks 'that sounded stupid,'

The cat says "that didn't make much sense, Ranma. "

"I know, I know, give me a break I ain't that good with words when we ain't the same person. "Ranma replies. "Hay voice subconscious thingy, are we going to be here every night or is there some way I can come here on my own?"

"I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO COME HERE ON YOUR OWN."

The rest of the night was spent on making a more complete personality and learning how to come back to the mindscape at will.

**End Flash Back**

"Wow" says Nabiki.

"Oh my" says Kasumi.

'He probably just goes there to look at the girl half of himself naked' Akane thinks not really thinking that all he had to do to see that girl naked is get wet.

"Let me reintroduce you to my daughters, Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17, and Akane age 16, chose one and she will be your fiancée" Soun says.

"None" Ranma says, "If and I mean IF I marry it will be for love not for a honor pledge that daddy made 20 years ago while he was drunk, Akane I'm sorry I scared you earlier but would you want someone walking in on you in the bathroom? I didn't thi... oooo firefly!!!" and again Ranma is distracted.

* * *

Ranma ½ is not owned by me. If it was I would not have to go half way around the world, to the desert, for a year.

Proofread by: SilverBullet23

A.N. This is the last chapter I can post before my deployment. I will continue to write but I won't have a computer to type this up on for a month and a half or two months. I might send a hand written copy to a trusted friend to type and post for me but don't count on it too much. I hope this chapter cleared up some of the questions you had. As for Ryoga, he will have the same personality in either form mostly because he wasn't trained in the neko-ken. Thanks for all the positive reviews and I hope to be back in front of a computer soon. See ya.


End file.
